Am I on top or at the Bottom?
by IEatNinjas
Summary: As though the damn ten-year bazooka blasting him back to the past wasn't enough, now he has to deal with the 'innocent' questions from the younger Yamamoto in his half-ravished state? Why do the gods hate him so much? One-shot.


**A/N: **Wasn't really expecting my other story on 8027 to be so well-received. 8027 isn't one of the most popular fics but I was amazed by the effort of the writers to keep this community going so I will contribute a bit to their works. I really respect these authors who keep updating and trying to get this community going.

So on the 2nd chapter of 'torture me softly with your kisses' it'll take awhile since I'm making a LucyxNatsu one-shot at thee request of someone. Then I'll be making a SasukexSakura... so yeah.

Thanks 8027 community for warmly accepting me and please review.

**Summary: **As thought the damn ten-year bazooka blasting him back to the past wasn't enough, now he has to deal with the 'innocent' questions from the younger Yamamoto in his half-ravished state? Why do the gods hate him so much?

* * *

**Am I on Top or at the Bottom?**

Blink.

The 24-year-old brunet gulped uncomfortably as he stared at the young Yamamoto Takeshi before him who was staring back at him with unhidden curiosity. The 24-year-old mafia boss self-consciously straightened his tie knowing that the curious stare was directed at his disheveled appearance.

As though the damn ten-year bazooka blasting him back to the past wasn't enough…

He had to deal with the younger- _adorable, and totally _ravishable- version of his lover right now.

Groaning at the misfortune of his younger self –_ because seriously who gets blasted by some toy while doing homework __**with**__ the door locked?-_ older Tsuna ran a hand through his messy brown locks and sighed.

He and _his_ Takeshi just saw each other for the first time after two weeks too…

"Tsuna." It was only a soft and gentle voice – _a voice that has yet to reach maturity and perfect baritone_- but it was enough to spark something warm in Tsuna's stomach as he felt butterflies flutter in his inside him.

Brown eyes met curious amber eyes and the brunet smiled uncertainly at the other. "Y-Yeah?"

"There's something I want to ask you…" Yamamoto said as he tilted his head and Tsuna had the crazy urge to pinch the cheeks of his future _seme_- and _man_, was it wrong to say that in this situation, Yamamoto was the uke and that he, Tsuna –_once skinny, loser-like, and no-good_- was the seme?

Wow, he felt _manlier_ all of a sudden.

"What is it Takeshi- I mean, Yamamoto?" Tsuna said, reminding himself that it would at least take three years for his younger self to call his own _boyfriend _by his first name and two years for Yamamoto to get used to Tsuna calling him by his first name.

And as Tsuna expected, Yamamoto's amber eyes widened and his cheeks flushed in pink at the sound of his first name rolling down Tsuna's tongue. However he covered up that embarrassment by scratching the back of his neck- a sheepish action he never outgrew even ten years later.

"Uhm, well in the future…" Yamamoto said and Tsuna tensed knowing that revealing information about the future could cause a whole time-paradox thing-which would _not _be good by the way- and warp the sense of time as we know it. "You and I… we're still together right…?"

And the question was oh-so innocent and so unexpected that Tsuna let out a sigh of relief and he had the crazy mixed urge to hug Yamamoto –_for being oh so naïve_- and blush at the fact that out of the all things Yamamoto wanted to know about, –_like for example, did he make it to the all-star baseball team? Or if he had a Porsche for a car (and mind you, he did get a red Porsche for his birthday courtesy of Tsuna's future connections)_- he asked for his relationship status with Tsuna instead.

Sweet?

Teeth-rottingly so…

"Yes, of course!" Tsuna said more than eager to answer Yamamoto's questions now that he knows it didn't involve anything that would twist time and create a time paradox. "Why?"

The blush on Yamamoto's face darkened – and Tsuna's fingers (now long and slim and all-that-attractive-things-about-fingers-should-be-inserted-here) itched to poke or at least touch the younger rain in front of him.

"No reason." Yamamoto laughed. B_ecause this was Yamamoto, of course he would laugh when things got awkward-_ Tsuna reminded himself. "Well then, I can presume that the one who did that to you…" Yamamoto motioned to Tsuna's disheveled and flushed appearance, making the brunet's eyes widen and making him suddenly self-conscious. "…was me right?"

And Tsuna opened his mouth to say that: _Yes of course! _Because really, the prospect of _him _cheating on Yamamoto (the hottest and kindest and bestest boyfriend out there) was preposterous! But then Tsuna's mouth closed and his face flooded with red when he realized that the younger Yamamoto was looking at his half-ravished form and he couldn't help but wonder what the other thought of him now…

And… well yeah, Tsuna went into self-conscious mode.

"Er, Tsuna?" Yamamoto called out to the brunet successfully rousing him from his self-conscious mode.

"A-Ah yeah!" Tsuna said and then he blushed at his bluntness _–gah! He was 24-years-old, stop blushing already!- _before he cleared his throat and nodded as he ran a shaking hand through his messy hair. "Er, yeah… Yamamoto, you – and by you I mean your future-self _you_- is responsible for my unprecedented appearance."

Ha! There! He sounded like an adult! Take that mocking gods of the heavens who liked embarrassing him in front of his younger lover!

And all Yamamoto did at that rather 'formal' answer was nod with a happy smile. "Just as I thought." He said proudly and Tsuna blinked at that, because if he didn't know better, he would _assume _that the younger Yamamoto was proud at his older self for getting _him_-yes, him Tsuna- to look so ravished and _ravishable _and-

_Bad thoughts! Shoo! Bad thoughts! We're currently talking with a younger and more _innocent_ Yamamoto right now! _Tsuna thought to himself firmly.

"So…" Yamamoto said, rousing Tsuna once more from his self absorption. "In the future… Am I on top or at the bottom?"

Blink.

What?

"W-W-W-W-W-What?" Tsuna said as his face exploded into red- and he was _this close _to getting a nosebleed damn it!

Yamamoto continued to smile at Tsuna-as though the discussion of their future _sex relationship _was normal. "I asked if I was the seme or uke in bed!" And Yamamoto laughed.

If Tsuna was ten years younger, he was pretty sure he would've fainted.

But thanks to ten years of gruesome training under the world's harshest tutor – and thanks to three months of watching tear-jerker television dramas (which was the real key in getting himself to control his emotions)- Tsuna managed to stay upright and ignore the aching need to faint.

"Uhm…" Tsuna said as he squirmed in where he sat but tried not to show it – he was uncool enough as it is, he didn't want to look like such a _virgin_ in Yamamoto's eyes. He had to be mature, cool, and experienced!

"Well, technically since you're taller-" _And more muscular, and bigger… _Tsuna added bitterly in his thoughts. "-than me, you're the seme… In erm- bed."

"Oh." Yamamoto said his eyes wide with surprise.

_But why would he be surprised? Even ten years ago he was bigger, taller, and more muscular than my younger self! _Tsuna thought.

The younger rain guardian leaned towards Tsuna causing the brunet to lean back warily as the amber eyes smoldered him, causing him to have shortness of breath and a fast-beating heart.

"But Tsuna looks so much cooler in the future." The voice was low and husky-and Tsuna wondered. in the back of his mind, if Yamamoto's voice had already matured and if he was only keeping it from them to surprise them (him and the guardians whose voices have yet also to reach proper baritone) with it someday.

Yamamoto's warm and sweet breath fanned Tsuna's face as the rain leaned closer, eyes curious, wide, and a tiny bit serious sending shivers down Tsuna's spine as he regarded the other boy suspiciously.

"And Tsuna's so much taller than me." A hand placed itself on Tsuna's shoulder. The touch was so warm and familiar making Tsuna moan a bit before suppressing it.

_But you'll grow taller! _Tsuna wanted to say but his mouth was uncharacteristically dry as he stared at Yamamoto's face.

Everything about the Yamamoto in front of him was so familiar. The eyes, the slightly long and dark lashes, the shape of the face, the slight sharpness of the cheek bones and for a moment Tsuna saw _his _Yamamoto in front of him.

"Kiss me?" The tone was light and cheerful- _just like Yamamoto _(Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes)-as he smiled (smirked?) at Tsuna in mock innocence, causing the older brunet to gulp.

Why did Tsuna have a feeling that whether future or past, Yamamoto would still be the _seme?_

Tsuna licked his dry lips as he felt Yamamoto grab tightly onto his already wrinkled dress shirt. The boss leaned forward, watching the amusement and love flicker in the amber eyes as he closed his eyes, ready to feel the soft lips on his-

POOF!

"Yamamo- HIEEE? Yamamoto!" Younger Tsuna, with big brown eyes and a flushed face squealed when he saw the rain guardian's face centimeters from his own.

Yamamoto bit back his disappointment and surprise before he grinned and gave the younger Tsuna a swift peck on the lips. The brunet's eyes widened as he blushed and stuttered at the affectionate action. He wanted to know why Yamamoto was so close to him (more specifically to his face) a few seconds ago.

"Hey Tsuna! So how was the future?" Was Yamamoto's innocent question, successfully distracting the brunet's suspicious thoughts and probing questions.

* * *

Meanwhile, ten years into the future…

POOF!

"Ahaha Tsuna welcome back!" Older Yamamoto, with a chin scar and unbuttoned shirt (revealing his chiseled abs), grinned seductively at his half-ravished partner. "How's the past?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto wide-eyed before blushing furiously. "What's the point in saying…? You already know what happened…"

"Ahaha, yeah…" Yamamoto said as he placed a finger on the brunet's soft lips. "If I remember correctly… we were about to kiss right?" And his eyes flickered seriously for a moment causing Tsunaa to lose his breath for a second.

"A-Are you t-talking about t-the p-past or the f-future…" Tsuna stated nervously and Yamamoto smirked handsomely.

"Does it matter?" He said before taking the soft lips into custody.

Yep, no matter what era it is… Yamamoto will always be the seme, whether he was younger or older, it didn't matter…

Yamamoto _is, was, and always will be…_

…Tsuna's _seme._

* * *

Omake

"So Dame-Tsuna, you've learned that Yamamoto will always be the seme, huh?" Reborn said with a smirk as he eyed his 24-year-old student who was sulking at the fact that even the 14-year-old Yamamoto dominated his mind completely.

"Yeah whatever Reborn." Tsuna mumbled. "Now if you're finished messing with me I have work to do…"

"Not so fast…" Reborn said as he took out Lambo's bazooka and Tsuna's eyes widened as it was aimed at him.

"What the-?" POOF!

"Now, Dame-Tsuna, tell me if Yamamoto still dominates you even in _that _time…" Reborn said smirking in humor as he watched his student vanish in the pink smoke.

Tsuna coughed as he tried to wave away the pink smoke around him. "That damn Reborn, I already admitted that Yamamoto's the seme even ten-years ago… Why does he have to-?"

"Excuse me mister…?"

Tsuna's eyes widened as he looked in front of him and saw familiar amber eyes staring at him curiously. A flush spread across the pale cheeks as Tsuna shouted, "You've got to be kidding me-? REBORN!"

…because right in front of the brunet was a young five-year-old Yamamoto, regarding the brunet with interested eyes.

The small child smiled at Tsuna who closed his mouth and flushed darkly.

Damn it.

Back…

"So Dame-Tsuna, is Yamamoto still the seme even in this combo?" Reborn smirked into his coffee as he sipped quietly. "If he is, then that makes you a sick pedophile."

Oh well.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, _epic fail _on the omake part. *Shivers* My brain scares me. Well enjoy… I hope I can come up with a decent summary for this (*looks at what was written*). Oh yeah by the way, 'ravishable' is not a real word, so don't copy me good kids! Review!


End file.
